Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl
Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl by Marilyn Monroe/Madonna (also known as Sparkling Diamonds' from ''Moulin Rouge!) is a mash-up featured in Girls (and Boys) on Film, the fifteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Marley and Unique with the New Directions Girls, for the mash-up competition. Before the girls sing, they prepare their costumes and make-up in the girl's bathroom. Kitty and Marley both make confessions before hand to which Kitty refers to boys being 'diamonds' and Marley should collect as much as she can as the song begins. Their costumes, inspired by ''Marilyn Monroe's ''pink dress and diamond necklace, the girls dance and sing with Marley and Unique leading. They perform a unique routine with fans in their hands. Once again, everyone is impressed by the mash-up and the New Direction girls performed well in the competition. Lyrics '''Unique (with New Directions Girls): The French are glad to die for love... A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, But diamonds are a (girl's best friend). Marley with New Directions Girls harmonizing: A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental Marley: On your humble flat, or help you feed your, meow! Pussy cat. Marley and Unique with New Direction Girls: Men grow cold as girls grow old, Marley: And we all lose our charms in the end. Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: But square-cut or pear-shaped, These rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend. Marley: Tiffany! Unique: Cartier... Unique with New Directions Girls: 'Cause we are living in a material world And I am a material girl Marley: Mwah ah Unique: Come and get me, boys Marley: Ow! Unique: Hey! Uh-huh! Marley: Black Star, Marley and Unique: Ross Cole Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it! Unique (New Directions Girls): There (Best friends) may come a time when (We are best friends) a lass needs a lawyer Unique with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): But (Best friends) diamonds are a girl's (We are best friends) best friend Marley (New Directions Girls): There may (Best friends) come a time when a (We are best friends) hard-boiled employer thinks you're... Marley with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): Awful nice! (Best friends, we are) Marley and Unique: Ow! But get that ice or else no dice! Unique with New Directions Girls: He's your guy when stocks are high But beware when they start to descend Marley and Unique (New Directions Girls): (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best friend! New Directions Girls (Marley): Best friends (Unique: Let's make love) We are best friends (Yes) Best friends (Unique: Yes) We are best friends (Unique: Come on!) (Oh, oh, yes) Best friends (Tiger!) We are best friends (Unique: Roar, roar!) (Roar, roar!) Best friends (Unique: Ole!) We are best friends (Everything's going so well!) Unique: Oh! Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): 'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds (Diamonds are a girl's best) are a (Diamonds are a girl's best) girl's (Diamonds are a girl's best, diamond's are a girl's best) best (Diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girl's best) Marley: Friend! (Unique: Whoa, oh, ooh!) Trivia *The mash-up was originally going to be Diamonds/Diamonds Are Forever. It was then changed to Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl for an unknown reason. *The song is also Sparkling Diamonds, in Moulin Rouge! however, so it would fit in with the "Boys Vs. Girls Mash-Up" theme, they named it Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. *This is the third consecutive time a Marley/Unique duet takes place right after a hiatus. The first two were Blow Me (One Last Kiss) in The Role You Were Born To Play and Locked Out of Heaven in Sadie Hawkins (Coincidentally, all of these songs also have a yellow song cover). *This is the first ever mash-up that Unique has had a solo in. Errors *Right after Marley says "Everything is going so well!," she can be seen walking up the steps with the girls but the next snippet shows her and the girls still on the lower steps, waving their fans and in the next shot, the girls are all back to back in pairs. Although this may be just a montage of dance moves/moments in the performance due to quick cutting between all the shots. Gallery BCni8IrCYAMlyBl-3038138382062048065.jpg diamonds.jpg 300px-Captura de pantalla 2013-02-14 a la(s) 22.57.18-1-.png Tumblr mj7d36pk1q1qg49w0o1 500.jpg catsjkhl.jpg KittinaDance.gif MarleyRose304.gif MarleyRose305.gif MarleyRose306.gif MarleyRose307.gif GleeGirlsNr9.gif Tumblr_mj92ficVjS1qfgg1ao5_r2_250.gif Tumblr mjjxnfAFhf1r350t5o2 250.gif tumblr_mmkwx2n3Eb1rq6xb4o2_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls